Je suis vide de l'intérieur
by MemoriesOf-Destiny
Summary: Comment choisir un chemin définitif entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres? Vivre pour elle ou mourir pour lui? Elle n'a pas de réponse, lorsqu'elle rencontre une lumière. Elle le sait maintenant, son choix sera définitif sur son camp.


Titre: _Je suis vide de l'intérieur._

Auteur:_ MemoriesOf-Destiny._

Rating: _T._

Disclamer: _Seul la mystérieuse fille m'appartient, son nom sera révélé à la fin, ainsi que Sasori.__  
_

Hello the world! Je reviens mais avec un p'tit One-Shot écrit en cours! ... Oui je sais c'est pas bien je suis pas je l'avoue c'est horrible c'est STOP! Compris j'arrête. **[Pourquoi faut toujours que t'écrive des trucs pour rien?]** Juste pour le fun, allez bonne lecture!

* * *

«Qui es-tu?!»

La noiraude attendit sa réponse, devant cet étrange inconnu, à l'ombre. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire mesquin, et se retrouva d'un coup derrière elle:

«Si tu savais... à quel point tu envahis mes pensées.»

Elle se retourna mais il était parti. Sa voix continua de résonner, qu'elle fuit, qu'elle se cache, il sera toujours à ses trousses. Courant à travers tous ces arbres et ce brouillard, la jeune fille ne renonça pas pour autant à trouver la sortie. Dans sa course, une racine bloqua son pied, elle ne manqua pas de trébucher:

«Merde!»

Rien qu'en regardant derrière elle, une horde de Sans-Cœur l'attendait. Elle se releva, mais elle était cerné de tout les côtés. D'un coup, des Simili se rajoutaient à la confrontation contre les créatures des Ténèbres, une fois de plus. Une main glacée toucha son épaule, la faisant sursauter:

«Viens avec moi, ce type veut t'enrouler!  
– Ouais, tout comme toi! cracha la jeune fille.  
– Ce... c'est pas c'que tu crois! Elle a besoin de toi! Pour vivre!  
– Mais qui ça bordel?!  
– Ton Simili. Tu en a un.»

Cette révélation lui coupa le souffle, un Simili? Elle? Pourtant elle n'a pas perdu son Cœur. _Pas encore._ L'ombre arriva et repoussa le mystérieux membre qui se cachait toujours avec cette capuche du manteau de l'Organisation XIII:

«Ne la touche pas, elle est à moi.  
– Dans tes rêves!  
– Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui s'passe ici?! s'écria-t-elle.  
– Viens avec moi, si tu veux être encore dans la Lumière!  
– Rejoins-moi, tu ne le regretteras pas.»

Deux mains étaient tendues vers elle, quel camp choisir? Rester dans les Ténèbres pour l'éternité ou trouver un moyen de survie dans la Lumière? Elle était troublé, tellement troublé qu'elle hurla de toutes ses forces:

«LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE!»

_ºoºoºoºoºoº_

«... Encore ce rêve...»

Elle pensait ne jamais réveiller jusqu'à ce matin. La pauvre était encore victime de ce "rêve" troublant. Il était réel, ça allait se produire, elle le savait au fond d'elle. Plus tard, elle sortit de la Forteresse Oubliée, refuge de Maléfique et ses complices. La noiraude y avait trouvé refuge sans se faire prendre, du moins, pour le moment. Elle s'apprêtait à partir, lorsque des voix se firent entendre:

«Ça alors, regardez-ça!  
– Je connais cet endroit...  
– Hmm, c'est étrange.  
– Je sais pas pourquoi mais... Je ressens cette chaleur, juste ici. avoua le jeune garçon.  
– Oh, tu as faim, c'est tout.  
– Hé, je suis sérieux!»

Curieuse, elle se dirigea vers ces voix. Malheureusement, un des trois inconnus l'avait vu:

«Salut!  
– Ah!  
– Hé, panique pas, on veut pas de mal! rassura le plus grand.  
– ... Vous êtes ici pourquoi?  
– Sauver Kairi, tu ne l'aurais pas vu, par hasard?»

Ces yeux bleus... lui rappelait l'inconnu au manteau noir. Et si c'était lui qui avait contrôlé les Simili et qui désirait l'emmener dans le camp de la Lumière? Impossible, ce n'était pas la voix qu'elle avait entendu. Le petit espoir de le trouver avait échoué, à cause de lui:

«Hé oh, tout va bien?  
– Hein? Je... ouais. Pour ton amie, j'en sais rien du tout.  
– Ah...  
– T'inquiète pas, tu le trouveras j'en suis certaine!  
– Elle a raison après tout! On a encore une chance, hein Dingo? s'exclama le canard.  
– Bien sûr!  
– Ça te dit de venir avec nous?  
– Euh...»

Elle hésita malgré la proposition, mais elle était contraint de refuser:

«Désolée mais je refuse.  
– Bon... Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'appelle Sora, lui c'est Donald et l'autre c'est Dingo. Et toi?  
– J'peux pas le dire, pas tout d'suite.  
– Pourquoi?  
– Parce que mon Cœur me dit qu'on se reverra bientôt, très bientôt le canard. À plus tard, Sora.»

Le brun se retourna pour la voir partir. Le bleu électrique de ses yeux, ses cheveux noirs, aussi noirs que la nuit obscure était sans doute les choses qu'il allait reconnaître. Même si il ne la connaissait à peine, son Cœur n'allait pas l'oublier de sitôt. Le trio repartit sur les traces de Kairi, pour la sauver.

_ºoºoºoºoºoº_

Le soir-même, allongée sur l'herbe fraîche, elle contempla le ciel étoilé:

«Tu sais... j'ai rencontré un trio aujourd'hui.  
– Ah bon?  
– Ouais, ils s'appelaient Sora, Donald et Dingo.  
– Sora?! Tu le connais aussi?  
– Oh, tu sais qui c'est? demanda-t-elle.  
– C'est mon ami, il m'a promit de revenir.  
– Eh bien si il revient, dis-lui de ne pas oublié de ce mon Cœur lui a dit.  
– Tu peux compter sur moi.»

Elle sourit à l'ourson jaune, se releva puis partit sans rien dire. Mais vers la sortie de ce monde, un coin était sombre, elle le sentit, cette présence:

«Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux?  
– Je vois que tu ne perds pas de temps pour papoter.  
– Ça t'intéresse tant que ça? ... Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir des choses sur ma vie privée.  
– Pourtant tu ne pourras pas encore résister aux Ténèbres ma chère. annonça le noiraud, sûr de lui.  
– Tu sais quoi? Je t'emmerde, ainsi que ton Maître, je vous déteste! Et enfonce-toi ça dans le crâne, jamais je ne succomberai aux Ténèbres, jamais! Tu m'as compris Vanitas?!»

D'un coup, il le plaqua contre un arbre en la tenant par la gorge, avec ce sourire mesquin:

«J'aime ta façon de jouer ta rebelle... Il avait raison, tu es plutôt coriace.  
– Lâche-moi, tout d'suite!  
– Tu crois sincèrement que je vais te laisser filer?»

Il écarta sa main pour passer sa langue sur le cou de la noiraude, qui frissonna. Elle ouvrit sa main pour faire apparaître sa Keyblade, voyant l'attaque venir, Vanitas recula d'un saut et sortit son arme à son tour:

«Ne me... touche pas!  
– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives tout d'un coup? Pour une fois, tu perds ton sang-froid, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me donne l'envie de me foutre de toi!  
– Ferme ta gueule!  
– Quelle férocité...»

La jeune s'élança vers lui mais le bout de Clavis Vacuum frappa l'abdomen:

«Tss...»

À terre, elle se tenait le ventre, Dragon Tapi avait disparu. Vanitas s'approcha, leva le menton de son adversaire avec sa main:

«Tu es vraiment mignonne quand tu es en difficulté.  
– Je te... Rah! Tue-moi.  
– ... Quoi?  
– C'est ta mission non? Me tuer pour que je puisse atteindre les Ténèbres plus rapidement pour vous rejoindre, bah vas-y.»

Il grogna sous la demande de la noiraude et après avoir lâché le menton de cette dernière. Malgré la "haine" qu'il continua de sentir envers elle, il leva la Keyblade. Elle attendit le geste mais ne sentit rien, les yeux fermés, elle en ouvrit un. Elle avait lu dans son regard: il éprouvait de la pitié. Même si c'était son ennemie, Vanitas ne pouvait pas l'achever. L'arme disparue et il se retourna pour partir, la jeune se releva sans comprendre:

«Attends, tu fous quoi?!  
– ... J'peux pas t'achever quand t'es en signe de faiblesse.  
– Je te donne l'opportunité et tu veux pas, je ne comprends pas! Explique-moi Vanitas!  
– Je t'éliminerai pas. Tu piges?!»

Ses yeux dorés regardaient le regard, _ce_ regard:

«Pas besoin d'être déçue. On s'reverra.  
– Non attends pars pas je...»

À peine remise sur ses jambes, elle venait de voir qu'il était déjà parti. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à ne pas l'éliminer?

_ºoºoºoºoºoº_

Plusieurs jours ont passé après le long voyage qu'avait réalisé le trio, il fallait se confronter à Ansem. La jeune fille arriva pile au bon moment:

«Ah, c'est vous...  
– Ouais, on va aller battre Ansem! annonça Sora.  
– Déjà? ... Ça passe trop vite.»

Sa mine était assez basse:

«Tu es sûre que ça va?  
– Ouais ça va Dingo, t'en fais pas. Bon, j'y vais, bonne chance.  
– Hé tu veux pas nous aider? proposa Donald.»

Pourquoi les aider? Elle savait que _son heure_ allait arriver dans peu de temps. Elle commença à partir, lorsqu'un fruit lui tomba sur la tête. Elle le prit, se retourna pour les voir une dernière fois, eux qui étaient si loin:

«Que...  
– Tiens, c'est pour toi! Faut juste le partager avec quelqu'un pour être lier avec! Je suis sûr que tu trouveras celui que tu cherches! Bonne chance!  
– Non attends Sora!»

Trop tard, ils avaient quitté la Ville de Traverse. Mais le problème n'était pas ça, loin de là. Fixant le Fruit Paopou, elle avait une petite idée avec qui le partager et s'en alla sans attendre.

_ºoºoºoºoºoº_

«Tu es venue de ton plein gré?  
– Je veux partager ça avec toi.»

Vanitas fixa le fruit puis le regard de son ennemie, pourquoi faire ça? Le considérait-elle comme un ami:

«Pourquoi tu fais ça? On est ennemi.  
– J'sais pas, peut-être que c'est parce que j'en ai envie.  
– ... Bon ok, mais c'est parce que je fais exception.»

Ils croquaient tous les deux dans le Fruit Paopou. Décidément, le _lien _devait être important pour elle.

_ºoºoºoºoºoº_

Peu de temps après, Dragon Tapi et une Keyblade inconnue se frappaient de plus belle, la jeune fille déjà bien amochée:

«Je te laisserai pas me tuer comme ça!  
– Pourtant ta mort est écrite tu ne peux pas le nier!»

Le vieux l'envoya au mur d'un coup de pied au ventre, elle ne pouvait plus bouger:

«Si tu veux bien m'excuser, mais j'ai d'autres occupations. Vanitas, tue-là.»

Il s'en alla avec un rire cruel, faisant grogner la noiraude qui regarda son ennemi s'approcher. Clavis Vacuum était juste à quelques centimètres de son visage, aucun geste de la part de _son lien_:

«... Je peux pas te faire ça.  
– Pourtant ma fin est pas loin... tu n'auras plus le choix Vanitas.»

Rien que d'entendre ça, il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment qui pinça son Cœur. Même cet être cruel, froid, arrogant, sans pitié, a quand même une part de gentillesse. Il ne l'aurait jamais eu si elle n'était pas là, non, il se refusait de la tuer juste pour la _vendre_ aux Ténèbres comme ça:

«Il n'est pas question de te tuer, pas de cette raison. J'ai une envie de te voir souffrir c'est vrai, mais à la fois, j'ai vraiment pas envie de te faire du mal. Même si je suis censé être ton ennemi, je sais pas ce qui me retiens. Désolé, mais je peux pas te faire ça.»

Vanitas senti qu'on tirait sa Keyblade, cette dernière étant planté en plein Cœur:

«Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fais putain?!  
– Vanitas... pardonne-moi. Que tu me tues, ça ne changerait rien au final.  
– Pourquoi ça?  
– Je...  
– Crache le morceau!  
– Je suis vide de l'intérieur.»

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Sunēku, elle le regrettait. Elle regrettait de ne pas s'être ouverte aux autres pour ce secret. Vanitas regardait ce corps, partir, et pour toujours. Il tombait à genou, tenant sa Keyblade, lui aussi, le regrettait. Avoir laissé cette fille, _celle_ qui était censé être son ennemi, partir comme ça:

«... Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu t'es donnée la mort?! Dis-le moi Sunēku!»

Même un être cruel peut ressentir la pire des émotions.

_ºoºoºoºoºoº_

Courant dans l'Illusiocitadelle, Sora, Donald et Dingo continuèrent de progresser, surtout pour retrouver Kairi et Riku, mais surtout arrêter Xemnas. Ils avaient progressé avec l'aide de Naminé et d'Ansem il y a plus d'un an. Au moment d'aller là où se trouvait ses amis, le brun croisa la route d'une Simili, qui s'en allait. Freinant dans la course, ses yeux bleus regardaient cette fille, c'était _elle_:

«Hé c'est toi?!  
– ... De qui tu parles?  
– Tu t'en souviens? Notre rencontre à la Forteresse Oubliée!»

Les yeux verts bleus de la brune s'ouvrirent en grand d'un trait, elle sortit ses deux Keyblades, plaqua Sora au sol et mit les deux armes sous son cou:

«Mais qu'est-ce qui t'prends?!  
– Ça va pas la tête! cria Donald.  
– ... Tu... es celui qui hante mes rêves à chaque fois.»

Elle se releva, laissant disparaître les Clés. Sora se leva aussi:

«Comment ça?  
– Je sais pas. Je peux pas m'empêcher de te voir. répondit la brune.»

Alors qu'elle commença à partir, le brun l'arrêta directement en attrapant son bras, sous l'œil surpris des deux acolytes:

«Attends!  
– Quoi encore?  
– Tu es sa moitié, n'est-ce pas? avoua Sora.»

Rien qu'en entendant c_e_ nom, elle ne cessait de _pleurer_. Pourtant aucun Simili ne ressent des émotions:

«Oui je l'suis.  
– S'il te plaît, dis-moi où elle est! J'ai besoin d'la voir!»

Sora _la_ considérait déjà comme une amie, cette noiraude aux yeux bleus électriques. La jeune fille se débarrassa de la main du jeune homme et se retourna:

«Je peux pas, du moins... je peux plus!  
– Pourquoi?!  
– Elle est morte depuis plus d'un an maint'nant! Elle s'est tuée elle-même, tout simplement parce qu'elle a décidée de me donner son Cœur pour que j'existe! Elle était vide de l'intérieur parce qu'elle désirait donner une chance à un pauvre Simili comme moi!»

Cette tristesse remontait d'un trait, le brun ne bougeait plus. _Elle_ était morte. Lui qui voulait tant la revoir au moins une fois:

«C'est vraiment touchant... se dit Dingo.»

Il sentit cette part de souffrance lui aussi, comme si une "connexion" se faisait entre lui et elle. Il le voyait, les souvenirs de Sunēku, en particulier la fin. Il le savait, elle n'avait même pas commencée sa vie. Voyant les yeux bleus de Sora briller, la Simili arrêta de transmettre les souvenirs et tourna les talons pour partir:

«N'oublie jamais ton Simili, ne l'abandonne pas.  
– On se reverra? ...  
– ... Un jour peut-être. Sunēku doit probablement t'attendre pour la prochaine vie. Elle ne t'a pas oubliée. Si on revoit, donne-moi le nom de Sasori, ou Sunēku si ça te chante, car après tout...»

Elle est _elle_, désormais.

* * *

Et voilà il est terminé! Bon je sais c'pas bien d'écrire en cours ou autre, mais dans les journées je trouve des idées et c'est dur de trouver après en cherchant dans sa cervelle rempli de... je préfère rien dire. Vous pensez que ça avait un rapport avec Noël, eh bien non ha ha! En parlant de ça, j'pense faire quelque chose mais bon, j'vous souhaite un bon réveillon et un Joyeux Noël! Ho ho ho! ~


End file.
